


Overcoming

by somedy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Androids, Angst, Drama, M/M, Science Fiction, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: Кисе обещал любить его так сильно, что заставит склониться саму смерть.





	Overcoming

**Author's Note:**

> идея честно сперта из "Двухсотлетнего человека"

Он показал мне, что есть Жизнь, что означает Смерть, и почему Любовь сильнее их обоих  
Оскар Уайльд «Кентервильское привидение»

 

У каждой истории есть начало. Порой оно хаотичным электроном бежит по кругу, не в силах достичь финиша, сорванным хрипом рвется сквозь ребра, отчаянным водопадом срывается с обрыва или задыхается под пластами человеческого опыта и технологий. Но самое худшее, когда оно напоминает удавку, гибкую и эластичную, которая может затянуться на шее в любой момент.

Его история началась с потолка – белого, равнодушного и бессмысленного. Сколько ни вглядывайся, не прочтешь даже собственного имени. Моргнув, он приподнялся на локтях и осмотрелся. Комната была просторной, освещенной мягким светом настенных ламп, а за окном сгорало закатное небо. И рука, которую он, с непривычки щурясь, поднес к глазам, казалась чужой. Светлая, с аккуратно подпиленными ногтями, а мизинец забавно оттопыривался в сторону.

– Рад, что ты наконец очнулся, Кисе.

Он вздрогнул. Незаметно нарушенное уединение внесло хаос в еще не прояснившееся сознание. В комнату вошел человек, который с каждым шагом узнавался, мысли вспыхивали, подобно фонарям на аллее. Человек был красив. Его имя – Акаши Сейджуро. Глава компании, занимающейся производством и исследованием биосинтетических внутренних органов. Двадцать семь лет. Любит играть в сеги, конный спорт и классическую литературу.

Он мог вспомнить больше, но к тому моменту Акаши подошел к кровати, и вместе с ним снова навалилась реальность – ее было слишком много, она пугала, заставляла царапать ногтями одеяло и искать на лице Акаши зацепки. Ведь так странно помнить каждую родинку на чужом теле, но не знать собственного имени и не помнить, как отражалась улыбка от зеркал.

Акаши сказал, что его имя Кисе Рёта и что он потерял память. И если он последует рекомендациям доктора, то без проблем восстановит ее. Эта ложь похожа на конфету, но сил устоять перед соблазном не было, и он с готовностью развернул фантик. К тому же, имя «Кисе Рёта» ему правда понравилось.

Он благодарно улыбнулся и чуть откинул голову назад. Акаши к тому моменту присел рядом и начал расчесывать Кисе, осторожно расправляя пальцами спутавшиеся прядки. Доверие металось между ними напуганным светлячком, и Кисе старался незаметно осмотреть комнату, уцепиться взглядом за безделушки и понять, какова его роль в жизни Акаши.

***

Месяц пролетел незаметно. Кисе быстро привык к отражению в зеркалах, оно перестало казаться отчужденным, пластмассовым. Также он проводил много времени за чтением и просмотром фильмов, а по вечерам играл с Акаши в баскетбол. Игра давалась легко, достаточно было лишь взглянуть на Акаши и повторить его движения. Вот только он ни разу не выиграл. Каждый раз Кисе притворно дулся и говорил, что это нечестно – быть в форме после долгого рабочего дня.

Первым серьезным открытием стали андроиды, выполнявшие работу по дому и ухаживавшие за садом. У них были лишь идентификационные номера и заложенные в голову программы. Они послушно и сноровисто выполняли свои обязанности, но не знали лучшего ответа, чем: «Этот рад услужить вам».

Кисе андроидов не любил и был уверен, что с ними связана неприятная история. Когда психотерапевт снова пришел к нему, он попросил найти способ «как-нибудь вырвать эти пугалки из моей головы. Они как черви, роют свои грязные туннели в моих мозгах!». На следующий день Акаши не пошел на работу. Все андроиды были выключены и спрятаны в специальных коробках, благодаря чему Кисе шагал по дому увереннее. Они провели день в разговорах – тех самых, когда между тобой и собеседником рушатся последние барьеры, и вы жадно ловите каждый момент друг друга.

Когда Акаши пожелал ему доброй ночи и ушел, Кисе понял, что его накрыло второе, наверно, самое важное открытие – он влюблен в Акаши. Кисе хотел было догнать его, торопливо признаться и… Но он чувствовал себя слишком счастливым для этого. Он был влюблен в Акаши так сильно, что, казалось, именно это чувство выжгло все воспоминания. С каждым вздохом на душе становилось легче, и даже включенный на ночь охранник-андроид не смог напугать его. Кисе упивался чувствами и с каждой секундой все жарче и жарче благодарил Акаши – за одно его существование.

В ту ночь ему впервые приснился сон. Сочные яркие кадры моря, по берегу которого прогуливался знакомый силуэт. Расслабленный, спокойный, с помолодевшим взглядом. Вода жадно облизывала его ступни, на песке оставались аккуратные следы, и Кисе не торопился догонять. Он знал, что Акаши не оставит его. Еще несколько шагов, и он обернется.

Об этом сне Кисе не рассказывал никому. И о всех последующих – тоже. Он много думал, пытаясь через них нащупать хоть какие-то воспоминания, но память всегда выталкивала его в реальность. Он слишком мало помнил, чтобы разгадать себя.

***

Иногда казалось, что Акаши не человек. Он словно не знал усталости, день за днем полностью отдаваясь двум столпам своей жизни – Кисе и работе. Время между ними он делил неравномерно, но честно, оставляя самому себе не более пяти часов. Обычно четыре или три.

Проснувшись как-то ночью, Кисе обнаружил, что на кухне горел свет. За столом сидел Акаши, а перед ним находились стакан с водой и пять разноцветных таблеток. Снотворное. Акаши сказал, что оно бесполезно.

Круги под его глазами в приглушенном свете казались практически черными, и Кисе, не удержавшись, коснулся их. Кожа под веками – тонкая, с едва просвечивающими капиллярами. Акаши едва слышно выдохнул, прикрыл глаза и подался к нему навстречу.

Третье открытие заключалось в том, что чувства Кисе оказались взаимны. Поцелуй был легким, похожим на взмах крыльев феи. Поверить в него – одновременно и здорово, и больно. И Кисе не знал, отчего губы Акаши показались ему горькими. Наверно, все дело в таблетках.

В ту ночь они впервые легли вместе, и Акаши заснул практически мгновенно. Кисе еще долго крутился, глупо улыбался потолку – здравствуй, старый знакомец, – и кусал пальцы, ощущая, как изнутри его распирало от осознания собственного счастья.

Он представлял завтрашний день. Акаши обещал, что у него будет выходной. Кисе так хотелось окружить его чувствами и заботой, что он и не заметил, как начало светать.

Зазвенел будильник, который Акаши забыл выключить. Кисе торопливо потянулся к часам, нажал на кнопку и обнаружил, что Акаши недовольно зашевелился. Он все-таки проснулся. Кисе наклонился, чмокнул его в висок и прошептал:

– С добрым утром.

Акаши медленно, неверяще огладил его по щеке и сонно моргнул. Он определенно не желал просыпаться. Кисе вздохнул и пристроился рядом, переплетая их ладони и вслушиваясь в его выравнивающееся дыхание.

Акаши Сейджуро. Двадцать семь лет. Так много и так мало – смотря от какой системы вести отсчет. Кисе не мог сейчас вспомнить ни одной, как не мог достучаться до собственного прошлого, угадывая его в днях пробегающего настоящего, но все это совершенно неважно.

Кисе был готов отдать судьбе и вторые четверть века, и третьи, и все, что судьба уготовила ему, – за Акаши. И так свободно и спокойно было от незнания, что вокруг шеи затягивалась петля, за которую грозило дернуть язвительное время. Ведь, кроме Акаши, лишь оно помнило, что же на самом деле случилось чуть более трех лет назад.

 

***

Кисе Рёта умер. Нелепая авария.

А после похорон не стало и самого Акаши. Вот только никто этого не заметил – ведь Акаши продолжал ходить на работу, отдавать распоряжения, интересоваться научными исследованиями и даже улыбаться. Но кофе он стал пить без молока.

Акаши признал, что нуждается в помощи, не сразу. Когда он взял слово на совещании, никто из совета директоров не догадался, что на самом деле он умолял их. Голос звучал привычно твердо, взгляд – цепкий, в какой-то степени снисходительный, костюм отглажен так, что об стрелки можно резать вены, но Акаши чувствовал себя так, словно никак не мог подняться с колен.

– На данный момент приостановлены исследования по интеграции человеческого и искусственного разумов. Я собираюсь восстановить их. – «Потому что вы слишком боитесь восстания машин, чтобы сделать шаг». – Подобное направление представляется весьма перспективным, поскольку оно также включает в себя разрешение определенных биоэтических вопросов. – «Будет ли это Кисе, которого я жду?» – И, конечно, в случае неудачи проекта я обязуюсь покрыть все расходы из личных активов.

Годы тянулись болезненно, и к концу второго в волосах Акаши просвечивала язвительная седина. Лишь к тридцать пятому месяцу его ожидание было вознаграждено. Герметичная стеклянная капсула бережно охраняло тело светловолосого юноши. Со стороны казалось, что он просто спит, и один из ученых-исследователей пошутил, что парень с недосыпу вместо кровати дошел до секретной лаборатории. Акаши шутка показалась пресной, грубой, но он промолчал, вглядываясь в безмятежное лицо за стеклом. Перепрограммированный андроид, корпус которого был заменен биосинтетикой. Что-то большее, чем просто робот. Скорее, киборг с внешностью Кисе.

Увидеть знакомые черты спустя три года гниения заживо оказалось непросто. Ведь тот мог в любой момент открыть глаза и заговорить, подобно собратьям по плоти: «Этот рад услужить вам». Акаши не мог вынести и мысли о том, что Кисе осмелится произнести подобное.

Один из исследователей сказал, что тот не заговорит, пока по нейронным схемам наркотической дозой скользят терабайты информации. Его память упрямо отторгала данные о прототипе. Однако каждый бит, посвященный Акаши, пусть и поврежденный, бережно загружался в разум и перерабатывался. Никто не мог объяснить, чем вызван подобный сбой, ведь другие показатели обещали наилучшие прогнозы и ученые уже благодарили друг друга за плодотворное сотрудничество.

Им ведь не было никакого дела, что за кибернетическим корпусом скрывалось нечто большее, чем жажда научной славы и прибыли.

Изнуренный ожиданием Акаши продержался еще месяц, прежде чем они вернулись домой, а спустя два дня он смог взглянуть в медовые глаза. В них не вспыхивали знакомые хитрые искры, как и в каждом движении не чувствовался Кисе, но легче определенно стало. Дом перестал казаться мертвым, а вещи настоящего Кисе – ненужными.

Тот возвращался частями – гибкий искусственный интеллект считывал информацию с каждой поверхности дома и с самого Акаши. Искать путь к самоосознанию непросто и человеку, в то время как робот, лишенный доступа к корневым системам, должен быть обречен – на утилизацию.

Настоящий Кисе обещал любить его так сильно, что заставит склониться саму смерть. Акаши тогда велел не говорить глупостей, и Кисе с беспечной улыбкой отправился на съемки. Вернулся он лишь спустя невыразимо мучительные годы.

Кисе сдержал слово, прорвавшись к Акаши сквозь бесчисленные электронные схемы. Он даже согласился на тело «бедной бездушной машинки». Ведь Кисе так любил посмеиваться над замкнутыми программами андроидов. И в один момент кольнуло осознание, что Кисе не позволял себя запомнить, боясь забыть малейшую каплю Акаши.

Если он узнает правду, то умрет во второй раз. Змей бесконечности разразится злобным хохотом и подавится своим хвостом. И вечность, обещавшая никогда не разлучать их, покроется морщинами-трещинами. Успеет ли Кисе найти дорогу к нему вновь, прежде чем все разлетится пылающими осколками?


End file.
